Staying Your Hand
by stranger12
Summary: Laurel had adamantly told Oliver to stay away from her best friend Felicity


**Arrow – Staying Your Hand**

Laurel had adamantly told Oliver to stay away from her best friend Felicity

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" – Laurel roared and Tommy winced a little. Beside him, his half–sister Thea, blinked at her as good as sister–in–law.

"What did Ollie do now?" – the sixteen year old questioned innocently. Laurel frowned and clearly tried to control her temper in front of the teenager, but Tommy could see the fire in her eyes. She looked amazing, hotter than ever before, though something told him it would be a shitty idea to tell her as much.

"You know my friend Felicity?"

"That blond one? With the glasses?"

"Yeap. She's been my best friend since we were younger than you, and I always, always! Always told Oliver and Tommy to stay away from her, didn't I?" – Tommy obediently nodded.

"Oh no" – Thea sighed.

"Oh yes, what did your lovely, playboy, loser brother do?"

"I assume you mean my other loser brother?"

"Of course, like Tommy would be dumb enough to cheat on me" – the young DA stared down her boyfriend with such force he had to wonder why he fell for a woman who could glare at him as well as his dad on a bad day, but anyway.

"What did Ollie do? I'm almost afraid to ask, but..."

"He asked her out"

"Is that it?"

"Of course not. No, nope, he asked her out, Felicity wisely told him to get lost because she knows him well enough not to go down that rabbit hole, and then your idiot brother decided that she was the one for him"

"... What?" – Laurel groaned.

"He started sending her flowers, chocolate, computers, computer parts, glasses, make–up, shoes, dresses, jewelry and– WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" – she screamed at Tommy, who tried to disappear into the air, but Thea just snickered at him.

"I... I guess he... Likes her...?"

"Likes– Likes–"

"I think you broke her" – Thea stage whispered.

"Oliver Queen is not exactly known for liking girls. He is known for 'liking' girls though" – she did actual air quotes, and that alone showed Tommy how deep in it Oliver truly was.

"What was that one girl's name? The mean Russian?" – Thea questioned.

"Hum, you know, sis, you're old enough to hear this... I don't think that was anywhere near true love"

"I don't want to talk to you about my sex life, but seriously, Tommy" – the unimpressed look she gave him made him feel like the dumbest person in the world.

Also, ew, he definitely did not want to, he did not need to know a thing about his baby sister–

Yeah, no.

"Hello! What are we going to do about this?!" – Laurel demanded.

"What's the situation right now?" – Thea interjected.

"Felicity is actually considering putting in a request for a restraining order, and I can only assume no one wants that"

"Mom and dad would string Ollie up and beat him up with day old fish" – Thea said slowly – "I mean, it would be super funny, but he's my brother, I love and everything, so, maybe he doesn't need a restraining order over his head"

"And he is my best friend and co–brother, so I definitely don't want Felicity to get a restraining order against him"

"Great! So help me, how can we stop Oliver from being his usual douche playboy, go getter, near stalker ways? Did I mention he started sending up food to Felicity's apartment? She's kinda freaked out"

Sometimes, Tommy could spend hours defending his best friend, but at times like this, he had to wonder why the fuck he even stayed anywhere near the dumbass. He usually could get a hint from a girl too, and knowing Felicity, he was sure she had put Oliver in his place more than once, girl looked pretty and pure and all things sweet, but she knew how to verbally beat people up.

"We could tie him up and talk him down from this really disturbing, weird road he's trying to go down on" – he tried.

"Am I the only one who knows who we're talking about?" – Thea asked with a snort – "This is Ollie. When he sees something, or someone, that he really wants, he goes at it until he gets it, and apparently he wants Felicity"

"Hence the restraining order" – Laurel added.

"Yes, hence. But... What if–?"

"Thea Merlyn Queen, do not even" – the DA threatened.

"Now, hold on, babe, let my baby sister speak"

"Ollie wants a date with Felicity, I can only assume, so why not give it to him?"

"Thea..."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Tommy. It doesn't have to be a one–on–one date either, it can be a group– Tommy, seriously, stop thinking dirty things"

"My baby sister is saying all the innuendos, trust me, I'm restraining myself"

"A group date?" – Laurel wrinkled her nose for a moment – "It's gonna be a rough sell"

"Then Ollie can be his usual aggressively charming self, and he'll be able to get it out of his system. No restraining order required"

"What could go wrong, Laurel? We'll all be there" – Laurel sighed.

"Fine. But if she still wants to file that restraining order–"

"Just give us a head start to get my parents drunk so they don't immediately go and punch Ollie in the teeth"

"And he's got such nice teeth" – Tommy commented dryly.


End file.
